Grasping at Fate
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Fifty sentences about Saiou Takuma and Edo Phoenix; two men that risked oblivion itself all because of a single promise. Written for 1sentence.


Title: Grasping at Fate

Pairing: Saiou Takuma x Edo Phoenix

Rating: PG 13 (slight yaoi in 3-4 sentences, nothing explicit)

Theme Set: Alpha

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

* * *

#01—Comfort

Saiou still gets tears in his eyes when he remembers how earnestly the boy leaned into him one drizzly windy afternoon for comfort while in front of his father's rain-streaked tombstone.

#02—Kiss

Their first kiss is like a bolt of lightening—sudden, unexpected, and sizzling with heat as their lips touch over their cereal bowls one fated morning.

#03—Soft

Edo suspiciously touches the white silk of Saiou's divining robe; wondering how something so soft and innocent could make his friend look so devoid of humanity.

#04—Pain

It's ironic when the tarot card gives Edo an unlikely paper cut as he takes The Hierophant from Saiou's (while grimacing in pain) trembling hand; a role he would never able to truly fulfill.

#05—Potatoes

White food is all Saiou eats these days, so potatoes are very much in demand in their kitchen—bland starchy gobs of glue that Edo tolerates in silence.

#06—Rain

They never want the rain pelting the windowpanes to stop as they trace every plane of their faces with kisses.

#07—Chocolate

They both preferred bitter dark chocolate as buttery milk chocolate reminded them of childhoods only half-lived.

#08—Happiness

Happiness was always assured when they were together…at least in the beginning before Saiou irrevocably changed.

#09—Telephone

"It's quite garish, isn't it?" Saiou questioned about Edo's bright tangerine cell phone as the younger boy smiled merrily.

#10—Ears

Edo's ears always seemed to pick up more gossip about how, maybe, he was just a little bit too _close_ to his manager—jealous fangirls that they were.

#11—Name

A name that came to mind when they considered their relationship was Shakespeare in that theirs was a rare and beautiful love that would only lead to tragedy.

#12—Sensual

In Edo's opinion, the most sensual part of Saiou was his uniquely colored eyes—able to bring Edo down with a single smoldering crystalline glance.

#13—Death

Saiou's eyes scream death as he glares down at Edo feebly crawling around on his knees after Arcana Force XXI: The World's assault.

#14—Sex

They both knew that they were soulmates during that first act of sex when not only their bodies but their spirits were joined in that final quaking release.

#15—Touch

Saiou doesn't touch Edo for months after Judai saves him from the Light of Destruction out of pure shame.

#16—Weakness

The two tenderly embrace each other under the slightly scratchy hospital sheets in a shared moment of weakness.

#17—Tears

The tears that form in Saiou's eyes sprinkle the tabletop when he realizes that Edo was walking out of his life forever, however that momentary sadness is replaced with a burning triumph in his now light whitened heart when he realizes: _good, one more obstacle out of the way… _

#18—Speed

Edo runs to the White Dorm with unrelenting speed in the final attempt to find out what the hell was going on with "Saiou-sama."

#19—Wind

The wind knocks the umbrella out of little Edo's hands as The Devil's red eyes burn into him…The Devil that Saiou had been destined to become.

#20—Freedom

A genuine smile breaks over Saiou's lips with Edo by his side as the tarot cards fly into the boundless air after realizing for the first time that he…_they_ might be classified as free from the chains of destiny at last.

#21—Life

Saiou has rebuilt his Tarot deck and has even bought a new deck of traditional tarot cards and Edo is _not_ pleased, especially when he says, "You know, one day, you're going to have to make a choice once in your life," before walking out the door; the balmy spring evening ruined.

#22—Jealousy

Edo can't help but feel irrational jealousy when he realizes that it's The Fool Saiou desires and not The Hierophant—throwing the entire soundness of their relationship into jeopardy as pathetic as it sounded.

#23—Hands

When they are younger, Saiou is mesmerized when Edo draws and Edo enjoys watching Saiou perform his tarot readings—each wanting to actually _be_ either that pencil or card just so that they can feel the touches of the other's hand.

#24—Taste

Edo tastes like refreshing starlight and Saiou tastes like crisp moonlight…even if it makes no sense.

#25—Devotion

The depth of their devotion for one another is unfathomable just like the bottom of the ocean at midnight and just as dangerous.

#26—Forever

Saiou sometimes worries that Edo and he won't be together forever when Destiny's clock runs out.

#27—Blood

Saiou's hand creates a resonant _crack _when he slaps Edo making his cheek flare blood red because the boy had dared to disrespect the mighty Association of Light whereupon he immediately takes Edo into his arms and begs for his forgiveness--unsure of what had come over him moments ago.

#28—Sickness

Edo is genuinely worried when Saiou again retires to bed early complaining of a massive migraine and prays that whatever is making him sick leaves his body soon, but it never does_._

#29—Melody

Edo solemnly taps out the rhythm of the stirring melody Saiou is currently playing on the piano with his foot—unwilling to disturb the magic that his friend was so immersed in.

#30—Star

There's Edo Phoenix the man and Edo Phoenix the Pro League star and Saiou is one of the few people in the world to know which was which or that there was even a difference in the first place.

#31—Home

Edo and Saiou know they must be careful not to reveal themselves when DD's home though they suspect the bearded man already has an inkling.

#32—Confusion

As his vision blurs with tears, Edo is beyond confused when Saiou holds out one commanding hand for the key that was clearly worth more than his own paltry life and wonders why all of a sudden everyone he has ever loved is betraying him.

#33—Fear

Edo feels fear when he's around Saiou now, especially when his beloved friend is now openly snarling (instead of whispering about it under his breath) about the wickedness of the world and how it is their personal responsibility to cleanse it and when Edo asks, "How?" Saiou simply gives an annihilating smirk in response.

#34—Lightning/Thunder

Not even the great claps of thunder and blinding lightning can deter Edo from sliding open the door of that helicopter and jumping through space with the plate glass window of the now whitened dorm now steadily coming into view in one final attempt to get through to Saiou at last despite Principal Samejima's protests.

#35—Bonds

The bonds between them while invisible are still uncompromising and sometimes crushingly painful, so it's a good thing both man is a little bit of a masochist in their own way.

#36—Market

The two bratty brothers giggle as they size up Saiou at the market when their mother notices and scolds ("Don't laugh at the poor freak!") as he picks up a ripe red egg tomato before remarking to an outraged Edo, "These tomatoes are exquisite..."

#37—Technology

"Technology will enslave us all," Saiou sighs as he realizes that Edo has not put down his blackberry for a whole entire hour (which was seriously cutting into their "together" time...)

#38—Gift

Saiou gives Edo the little gift wrapped in silver tissue and a periwinkle blue bow—something that looks out of place in the sterile hospital environment—and as the boy looks it over while turning it in his hand, he suddenly remarks, "After the year I've had, I never thought I'd even live to see my sixteenth birthday," before kissing his thoughtful partner right on the lips.

#39—Smile

Edo cries often when his father is first interred in the ground, but all it takes is a smile full of hope from Saiou to get him smiling again too.

#40—Innocence

Edo and Saiou are the picture of innocence as they snuggle up on the sofa together like kittens and fall asleep in front of the blaring television set, however, when voices grow deeper, heights get taller, and hormones start to rage; the reasons why they snuggle are not so innocent anymore (and neither minds a bit.)

#41—Completion

They both know damned well that their destinies together were now completed, but neither Saiou nor Edo have the courage to part ways...or hearts.

#42—Clouds

When it rains, both take up the futile habit of looking up at the thick gray clouds above, each wishing and waiting for that one beam of salvation…but of course neither Edo nor Saiou tells the other out of fear of raking up an old raw wound.

#43—Sky

When Saiou was little, he used to gaze up at the vast bright skies for hours to escape from the abuse, persecution, and judgment of the world, but now that he's met Edo—a real flesh and blood person who neither abused, persecuted, or judged him--there's suddenly no need to gaze at such distant unattainable beauty; Edo radiated it already.

#44—Heaven

With his silver hair and great big blue eyes, Edo looks like he could be an angel that stepped off Heaven's cloud and Saiou still cannot believe his blessed fortune.

#45—Hell

Seconds later, Saiou feels close to hopeless bawling when he realizes that angels and devils cannot be together because he most likely will go straight to hell thanks to the effects of Arcana Force XV: The Devil...that is if his soul cannot be saved.

#46—Sun

"You need more sunlight, Saiou. Your skin is so pale," Edo teases lightly as he gestures towards the golden day outside the boat's window.

#47—Moon

Edo blushes slightly as Saiou pulls him closer to where he sits in shadows in an only mildly aggressive fashion as he replies, "But, I prefer the moon, dear boy. Besides, I've had enough _light_ as I can take for one lifetime…"

#48—Waves

The waves are the only witness of what happens between the sun and the moon next.

#49—Hair

When Saiou expresses his desire to cut his long deep navy sky hair, perhaps as a testament of breaking ties with his past; Edo shushes him while wrapping a sinfully smooth lock around his finger and whispers in his ear, "Don't."

#50—Supernova

Desperately, Edo and Saiou touch hands as the supernova of dark light that is Arcana Force Extra: The Light Ruler washes over them both--leaving each wondering if Destiny will let them live to see the other ever again.


End file.
